Stars
by amy jonas
Summary: Yves reflects


STARS

BY: Amy Jonas

RATING: PG

EMAIL:

ARCHIVE/FEEDBACK: Sure; go ahead. Just drop me a line.

SUMMARY: Yves reflects

A/N: Stars goes with Sun but does not have to be read to understand.

This is my best game yet. I made two significant kills and three captures. Weapons control is mine. After painstaking maneuvering I have my opponent where I want him. All I have to do is press one button and I crush his fragile male ego. Hey, a girl's got to have a hobby.

Sabretooth exits the game without a word. I imagine he's had enough humiliation for one night.

I'm euphoric over my win. It's not often I indulge my inner geek. Fine, I do spend much of my time online; hacking and such but its rarely for pure entertainment. Playing another game is enticing and there are plenty of gamers who are more than willing to take on the winner. I glance at the computer time. It's after 3am. The game took longer than I thought. Sorry boys, I'm getting some rest.

I power down the computer then do the rounds making sure my apartment is secure. It is of course but the one time I don't check is the time things get mucked up. I pass the kitchen. On the counter is Jimmy's coffee cup. There's coffee in it with a dark circular stain.

He has a terrible habit of leaving dirty cups lying around. I've tried breaking him of the habit but somehow I think its wired in men just like leaving the toilet seat up; which by the way, he also does.

I'm too tired to wash it so I just rinse it out and set it on the sink. Jimmy can wash it with the breakfast dishes.

Yes, Jimmy is staying the night. He often does as I will rarely spend the night at the warehouse. Too many ears. Byers and Frohike are gentlemen; yes Frohike being a gentleman surprised me too; and don't comment. At least not to me. Jimmy though will suddenly turn a bright shade of red at the oddest times from comments I suspect are not as benign as they sound. Langly used to make insinuating remarks under his breath in my hearing but when I didn't deign to react it lost its allure much like a child tires of a new toy.

I enter my bedroom quietly so as not to wake Jimmy. He's sound asleep, lying on his stomach, hands burrowed under the pillow; snoring gently.

There's a full moon and the light entering the window baths him in its glow. It's one of those warm summer nights so he's using only a sheet and at the moment its bunched down past his waist exposing the clean, broad lines of his back and shoulders as well as a peek of SpongeBob Squarepants boxers.

I can't exactly say anything about that. Not after he discovered my Powerpuff Girls sleepwear one night. It's a memory I will cherish. He looked at them and broke out into giggles. Jimmy giggling is quite amusing. Then he swept me into a steamy kiss. Only he couldn't stop laughing but he still kept kissing me. Soon I was laughing with him. It was strange and wonderful and sexy as hell.

In the bathroom i close the door and snap on the light. I take off my makeup and stare at my reflection. While I have a healthy ego, some would say too healthy; I think my face is rather ordinary looking. My only saving grace is my middle eastern heritage courtesy of my father. My looks have often been described as exotic which men find enticing. Enhanced by make up, an air of mystery and sodium pententhol I have brought numerous men to their knees in the course of my work.

Who says blonds have more fun?

Jimmy tells me I'm lovely without makeup.

I scoffed the first time he said that. Men will say anything to get what they want; whether its information or if they think they have the slimmest chance of getting me into bed.

But the thing with Jimmy is; he's never lied to me and I know he never will. Jimmy is sincere. I can hear it in his voice. See it in his eyes. Feel it in the way he holds me or touches me.

There is nothing fake or deceitful about Jimmy Bond.

God. I sound like a fourteen year old schoolgirl mooning over a crush.

I change into my bedclothes. No, its not the Powerpuff Girls pajamas but rather on old college tee shirt of Jimmy's. It was in a box of things his mother sent him when his parents cleaned out the garage. Amongst the paraphenilia of his college days, this was the only article of clothing that didn't smell of old oil and must. It reaches a few inches above my knees and smells like Jimmy.

My reflection smiles back at me. I can't help it. For the first time in my life I'm happy and content.

I climb into bed, careful not to wake Jimmy. He stirs anyway. His eyes open a fraction and lifts his head. His hair on one side is flattened against his head, the other side sticks up. It's endearing and sweet and funny at the same time.

"Yves?" His voice is thick with sleep. "What time is it?"

"It's after 3." I lightly caress his face. "Go back to sleep."

A tiny smile graces his face. He immediately rolls onto his side, drawing me into his embrace. He mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'brown foxes chew lox,' then sinks back into the pillow.

For the first time, my strong, independent side and my soft feminine side are in complete agreement.

I can live with that.


End file.
